super orgy of awesomeness
by juicydickhugger
Summary: optimus prime and sonic the edgehog: a love story (ft. donald trump, barack obama and others)
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: optimus prime and sanic

one day, sonic was bored as hell, so he decided to marsturbate. he stroked his fifty inch penis so hard that he came fifteen gallons of cum. the cum flooded the entirety of new york city and made everyone living there super pregnant. sonic laughed forever until he died horribly of herpes. he went to heaven and then to hell, where the devil fucked him endlessly until optimus prime showed up.

"stop right there!" commanded optimus.

"why?" the devil asked.

"because i want a piece of that ass too, bitch."

optimus prime then turned into a giant dildo and rammed himself deep within sonics butt. he pulverized that ass so hard that 400 demons stood up and began cheering "yes! yes! yes!" suddenly, one man showed up, and optimus prime looked up and saw that it was… barack obama.

"excuse me, you are breaking the rules," obama said.

"what rules?" optimus asked.

"i won't let you fuck sonic until you can fuck donald trump," obama replied.

"okay," optimus said. he looked over at sonic, who was really feeling it. "let's go, buddy. we have unfinished business."

"my ass feels like death," sonic said. "but i will help you because fuck the police."

"then we shall go," optimus prime said.

they flew with obama to texas, which wasn't that far from hell, and found donald trump, who was ramming waluigi's asshole with his magnum dong.

"and with this, me and waluigi will create a border not only to keep mexicans out, but the russians, too!" donald trump explained. "my cock is hard, it's long, it's spectacular!"

"wah!" waluigi exclaimed. "i am so glad to be your vice presidential pick, mr. trump!"

"stop right there, donald trump!" optimus prime said as he transformed into a superior cock.

"there is no way you will stop me!" trump said. "my plan will make orgies great again, because my orgies will be great,they will be good and obama won't be able to fuck my ass at all!"

"maybe i won't," obama said, "but i know who will… AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!"

BOOM! and with the sound of blaring trumpets, john cena flew in and penetrated donald trump with his powerful meat monster. optimus prime took the other end and made an eiffel tower with cena, which glowed throughout america. many men, women and attack helicopters stood up and saluted the patriotic display of homosexual bootybanging, which in turn caused superman and batman to jizz in their pants over 9000 times.

"now we really made america great again," sonic said. "wanna fuck?"

"Nope," Obama said, "But I'm about to tag in with John over there."

Then, everyone took turns with Waluigi and Donald Trump. Many dicks were sucked, asses were pounded, and only one man stood the victor: Wilford Brimley, who gave Ted Cruz diabetus.

God is dead.


	2. Chapter 2: poop boogaloo

one day, sonic needed to shit. "i gotta shit," he said. "i have sonic diarrhea so bad."

"poop on me," said optimus prime, who then transformed into a toilet. sonic then proceeded to shit inside of optimus, who moaned with pleasure as the flow of diarrhea went into his sexy roboto body. meanwhile, sonic jacked himself off so hard, he came fifty buckets of cum. once he was done pooping, sonic stood up, asshole all covered in shit.

"let me fist you now," optimus said, and turned into a giant fist which went deep into sonic's anus, still leaking shit. leonardo dicaprio then showed up and pulled out his recently won oscar and shoved it up sonic's urethra. sonic came all over the statue while leo pulled out his cock and thumped it on optimus's head. they all came simultaneously, covering each other with jizz.

"thank you, leo," optimus said.

"you're welcome," leo replied, "i'm so glad i could make climate change realize that black lives matter."

"omfg check your privilege," one fat whale tumblrina with purple hair said.

"suck my nuts," optimus prime said, fisting himself into the fat fuck's stomach, and made xir explode into multiple pieces. everyone cheered as superman threw the world's greatest orgy.

FART.


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic has Cancer

sonic was so addicted to masturbating, optimus prime tried to help by giving his hedgehog friend a roblowjob. sonic could feel his penis under the pressure of the robot master's robomouth that he came urine and peed all over optimus's face.

"cum cum cum again," prime said.

"my asshole hurts," sonic said. "something is very wrong."

"then let us go to the doctor," optimus answered.

they went to see dr. mario, who was busy fondling patient's genitals. he's not a real doctor, but for some reason, people forget that.

"you gotta help me, doctor," sonic said.

"let me check inside your asshole," dr. mario said. he fisted sonic long and hard, which made both of them achieve erections.

"I'm going to help," Optimus said, and fisted Sonic as well.

"I figured it out," Dr. Mario said.

"You did?" Sonic asked.

"You have cancer," Dr. Mario. "Ass cancer."

"Oh no," he said. "How long do I have left?"

"Five months," Dr. Mario replied. "I suggest letting everyone you have ever cared about know."

"Oh God, oh my god," Optimus Prime said, "I'm so sorry."

"I love you Optimus Prime," Sonic said.

"I love you too," Optimus said. "No matter what happens, we will get through this together."

They left the hospital and went home, planning for what was going to happen next.

Also, Sonic smoked a ton of weed. Legalize it.


	4. Chapter 4: Waluigi Endorses Trump

"Wah!" Waluigi said. "I'm going to endorse Donald Trump because he will make orgies great again!"

"You're such a shitlord, Waluigi!" Emma Watson said.

"Wah! I know it!" Waluigi said. "Now watch me masturbate!"

Waluigi then jerked it on national television, while Ryan Seacrest laughed. Wah wah wah!


	5. Chapter 5: Sonic Dies Forever!

Sonic was dying of cancer. He turned on the television and saw the news that Waluigi was officially endorsing Donald Trump. He turned the tv off because life was meaningless anyway.

"What's wrong?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Everything," Sonic replied. Optimus Prime unleashed his penis, which stood seventy-eight inches tall.

"I've got something that will make you feel better," optimus prime said. He plunged his cock deep into Sonic's anus, skewering him like a doll on the stick.

"I feel like a puppet," Sonic said. "Don't stop fucking my ass!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Optimus Prime exclaimed. He shot tons of oily cum into Sonic, who became inflated due to how much of Optimus's cum was inside of him.

"No matter waht," Somnc said, "I love you, Optimus Prime."

"I kno," he said.

two weeks later, sonic dies. optimus prime had him cremated and absorbed his ashes and became the ultimate faggot, son-optimus prime the edgehog.

donald trump also came out and said he was fucking dr. eggman. they banged all night long and performed the legendary mississippi mudbutt sex move. use your imagination.


	6. Chapter 6: Batman and Superman

one day, batman was driving in the batmobile. then, a meteor hit gotham city. it turned out to be a giant ball made up of alien semen, which got batman super horny. the bat man pulled out his twenty inch cock from out of his pants and started masturbating to the destruction. joke was there but he was soon subdued by the man of steel himself, superman.

"nice to see you, superman," batman said as he ejaculated.

"you know you want this super ass," superman said.

"then let us make a super baby together!"

batman took his penis and dove it into superman's waiting butthole. they had sex for three months until finally batman could take no more.

"i'm going to cum!" batman explained. "i will fill your body with my bat sperm!"

"then fire away, bruce!"

batman came and came and came, only his semen was laced with kryptonite. this kills the superman, which batman got shocked by.

"superman!" batman cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"just kidding," superman said. "i didn't die. it was a joke."

"oh," batman said, penis still in superman's butt. they proceeded to fuck again while optimus prime looked for a way to revive sonic.


	7. Chapter 7: Waluigi Raps

Waluigi was in Los Angeles one day, campaigning for Donald Trump. All of a sudden, he was challenged to a rap battle by Goku.

"I bet you can't outrap me!" Gokue said.

"Wah-tch me!" Waluigi said, picking up a microphone. His rap went like this:

 _My name is Waluigi,_

 _And I have to say,_

 _Optimus Prime is super gay,_

 _Everybody knows it, it must be true,_

 _Even the hedgehog who is super blue._

 _Donald Trump is gonna be president,_

 _And I am here to represent,_

 _All of the residents,_

 _Of the elements,_

 _of Homosexuality!_

 _My penis is hard and my balls are big,_

 _And everybody else can go fuck a pig!_

 _9/11 was a conspiracy,_

 _Made by the Canadians,_

 _In order to cover the world in maple sryup!_

 _Listen to me, because it is true,_

 _Otherwise, you should go screw..._

 _Yourself!_

And then, Donald Trump's poll numbers went up. There was only one way he would be stopped now, and only Goku had the ability to stop him. Waluigi, meanwhile, went home to make love to Trump.


	8. Chapter 8: Pens Pens Pens

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

donald trump's penis

 _donald trump's penis_

 _donald trump's penis_

 _donald trump's penis_

 _donald trump's penis_

 **donald trump's penis**

 **donald trump's penis**

 **donald trump's penis**

 **donald trump's penis**

waluigi is pregnant...


	9. Chapter 9: train bang

donald trump was in the shower, masturbating his three inch wrinkly cock. the hot water hit his old body, moisturizing him as he growled to the sounds of oppressed people. he thought about waluigi's sweet ass as his dick got hard. all of a sudden, someone was knocking at the front door. trump turned off the shower and put on a towel as he went to open the front door. at the front was spiderman, wearing only his mask and sporting a thirteen inch erection.

"hello, donald," spidey said. "pleased to finally meet you."

"what do you want?" trump asked. spiderman punched trump in the nuts, causing him to fall to the ground.

"i've come to fuck you in the butt!" spiderman said. "say hello to my friend penis parker!"

he flipped trump over and proceeded to penetrate the orange man's ass. trump was squirming in spiderman's grasp as he could feel himself getting violated exponentially. spiderman was enjoying the buttsex so much he shot web all over the place, covering himself and donald in the sticky substance, and then he came from his penis, filling up trump with his spidey senses.

"but why?" trump asked.

"because i'm horny as fuck," spiderman replied. just then, waluigi returned.

"wah? what is going on?" waluigi asked.

"it's not what it looks like, waluigi!" trump said.

"you got me pregnant and this is what you do the next day?" waluigi asked. "well, i'm-a gonna have to teach you a lesson. let's make an eiffel tower, spiderman!"

"my pleasure!"

spiderman went ass to mouth while waluigi pounded the donald's ass. waluigi moved closer as he made out with the spiderman, their tongues jousting with each other. the gay power of this sex was enough to invite yet another guest into donald trump's home, and it happened to be knuckles.

"knock knock, it's me," lknuckels said. "i want a piece of this!"

"time to make a gay train," spiderman said.

this time, it was waluigi in the front, with donald trump fucking him in the butt, spiderman fucking trump in the butt and knuckles fucking spiderman in the butt. it was an amazing display of gay butt sex, the only thing that would make it better would be if nick cage was in there. but fortunately, all the men were able to cum, spilling seed into butts and on the floor. the sex continued as each hole was filled with luxurious schlong. knuckles especially schlonged trump, which made trump orgasm all over spiderman's mask. they managed to create the ultimate cumfart cannon as spiderman fired out of his ass waluigi's hot load onto knuckles's balls. finally, the four men peed on each other's bodies, covering themselves with piss and cum. they congratulated each other on a job well done.

the following day, donald trump made a speech in boise, idaho, where he farted really loudly into the microphone. people applauded as he said that he was going to deport all hedgehogs from america. which would have been bad for sonic, except for the fact that he's dead... _forever?_

Meanwhile, in a laboratory underground, a large tube filled with a mysterious liquid was turned on. A switch was flipped as the water swirled around rapidly. It was creating a new lifeform, one very much like a certain blue hedgehog that Optimus Prime loved. Finally, the being was complete. The water was drained from the tube as the glass lowered, the hedgehog stepping out.

"Nice to be back, huh Sonic?" Megatron asked.

"How did you do it?"

"I took all of the semen that you left in the city and used that to bring you back," he replied. "Don't ask."

"but what about optimus?" sonic asked.

"his penis is obsolete," megatron replied. "from now on, you will only receive superior penis from me."


	10. Chapter 10: falcon punch my fartbox

solid snake snuck around megatron's lair, as he thought about having sex with multiple men. he also thought about being a literal snake and slithering into men's butts. the thought made his dick hard, which made it hard to crawl around and save the world. he finally saw what he was looking for, which was captain falcon's ass. for some reason, captain falcon was working with megatron, but snake didn't care about that; he wanted some surprise buttsex with the captain. snake approached from behind, pulled out his cock from his pantaloons, and started fucking captain falcon in the asshole.

"how do you like that, douglas?" snaked asked. "how is it like to be my bitch?"

"hyes!" falcon exclaimed. "fuck my ass!"

and snake did until he came inside of captain falcon. after that, snake turned around and showed off his famous butt.

"i'm going to falcon punch your asshole with my dick!" captain falcon said. he fucked snake in the ass and came too. both men were satisfied as they fucked all night long.


	11. Chapter 11: secret cumfart

waluigi was super pregnant. he was sure that it was donald trump's baby, but he was not entirely sure. that is why he went to doctor mario. doctor mario was not mario, but a man pretending to be him, except instead of being a plumber he was a doctor. doctor mario was not a very good doctor, but he was the only one waluigi knew because he was the only doctor he knew.

"do you have any idea who the father is?" waluigi asked.

"yes," dr. mario said, "it's optimus prime."

"wah?!" waluigi exclaimed. "but how?"

"well, it's because optimus prime buttfucked you in your sleep," dr. mario replied. "seems he also has herpes, too."

"but what about me?" waluigi asked.

dr. mario fisted waluigi and made him cum. megatron barged in with sonic and they also started fucking waluigi. waluigi was busy being the greatest cumslut. also, there's no secret cumfart.

 **stop kinkshaming 2016**


	12. Chapter 12: gay sex man

Batman and Donald Trump had sex one day. Meanwhile, Superman got it on with Barack Obama.

John Cena? He spent his day fucking Spiderman.


	13. Chapter 13: don't fart on my balls

megatron had a big black cock. it was shining in the sunlight as sonic blew the erect dick with his mouth. megatron then came into sonic's mouth, causing somnic to gargle the cum and swallow it.

"now, sonic," megatron said, "shit on my face."

"are you sure?"

"poop on me," sonic, megatron said. "poop on me."

sonic got on top of megatron and proceeded to poop all over megatron's face. his green shit coated megatron's eyes as megatron came again. megatron was clearly into some kinky shit. if r kelly was into pissing on people, then megatron was into getting shit on.

"what a wonderful display of man love," solid snake said. "i was wondering if you could fuck my ass, sonic the hedgehog."

"what the fuck?" sonic asked.

"you know you want it," megatron said. "fuck him hard."

sonic then fucked snake in the ass. megatron got off by jerking his penis and balls. he twisted his ballsack so hard he ejaculated onto solid snake's face.

"oh yeah, i am ejoying this," snake saaid. "john cena never fucked me this hard."

all three of them then came at once, jizzing all over the place and covering each other with cum. sonic then farted on megatron's balls, which proved to be very bad.

"why?!" megatron exclaimed, "my balls, you farted on them."

"oh no!" sonic said.

"i'm... going to die!" megatron said. he died.

"nooooooooooooooooooooooo," sonic said. "but what about waluigi's gay butt baby?"

"we can take care of it," snake said. "forget megatron, we gotta save the world with buttsex. i know just the guy for the job."

and by that, snake meant blowjob. and that man's name? is next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: eggman ass blaster

dr. eggman had a vicious butt problem. he could not stop farting. even when he had a long, thick penis in his butt hole, he found it hard to stop ass blasting. dolan trump was fucking eggman one day when the problem became really bad.

"oh fuck i farted," eggman said.

"oh no, my balls!" trump said. "you have farted on them. that is bad, that is not good, that is not great."

"who will take care of my baby now?" waluigi asked.

trump died. waluigi didn't cry because he thought trump was a stupid sack of shit, and optimus prime didn't cry because he was busy getting fucked in the ass by ronald mcdonald. not the clown, but the gay dude from philadelphia. and not the gay dude that tom hands played, but the drunk guy.

"i guess america will never be great again!" dr. eggman exclaimed. his farts were the worst. "unless i can run for king! yes! that is my dream!"

"not if i can do anything about it," sonic said. his cock was super hard.

"sonic, no!" optimus said. "if he farts on your balls..."

"i've already died twice, faggot," sonic said, "i'll always come back for your sweet ass, optimus prime!"

sonic rammen eggman up the asshole so fast, eggman was unable to produce anymore butt bombs and instead exploded into a supernovae. sonic was absorbed into the nova, becoming one with the universe.

actually, sonic died again and optimus shed an oily tear. mac did nothing else except be gay and useless. waluigi gave birth and the babe looked like mario.


	15. Chapter 15: conclusion

waluigi looked at his baby. why did it look like mario? he had no clue.

batman ran for president and won. optimus prime died of fartbreak due to sonic's death. solid snake had lots of gay sex with otacon and captain falcon. knukles became the next santa claus and superman took a super shit on spiderman's face.

the end.


End file.
